


The Best Afternoon

by LetTheShipsBurn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Breasts, Elf Sex, Elf smut, Elves, F/F, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Masturbation, Milking, Mirkwood, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sindarin, Teasing, The Greenwood, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheShipsBurn/pseuds/LetTheShipsBurn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laerdis and Siliel, two elf-maidens of the Woodland Realm, seek - and find - privacy within the woods to get a bit closer. A lot closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Afternoon

The two elf-maidens laughed to each other as they darted through the woods, seeking privacy. Th late afternoon sun filtered through the leaves, and everything seemed to have a golden glow to it. Finally, they reached a small clearing, hidden almost completely by a few lush flowering bushes and a large tree. Perfect.

Laerdis tugged Siliel along by the hand. "Come on! Look, it's perfect." 

Siliel giggled, and poked Laerdis in the side. "Not as perfect as you." 

Laerdis stretched out on the soft grass, auburn hair spilling about her shoulders. She wore a simple, lilac-colored dress, which did little to conceal her body. Laerdis was solidly built, of silvan blood, and curvy. 

Siliel loved it. She, on the other hand, was slight, and almost boyish. Her silvery blonde hair — from her father's side, Telerin — she wore in a simple bun, though she seemed always go have a few strands loose, as though her hair could not be troubled with such a formal hairstyle. While she was not amply endowed, her figure was still quite pleasing to behold, in her opinion, and she had the same deep green eyes as her Sindarin mother. 

Laerdis tugged at the hem of Siliel's dark blue skirt. "Stop staring at my chest. Get down here." 

"Oh, like you're not staring." Siliel sat as she unlaced her tunic. "But if you want I'll give you more to stare at."

Laerdis sat up, facing Siliel. She draped her arms around her shoulders, then reached up to see if she could free Siliel's hair. "Mmh, show me... Oh! That was easy, for once." Laerdis found her friend's hair secured only by a hair stick, and freed it with no trouble. Silvery blonde tresses, wavy, fell down Siliel's back. "There..."

Siliel laughed and shook her head as she slipped off her tunic, baring smooth skin and soft breasts. "Come on, you too. I've been staring at you in that dress all day." She kicked away her skirt, as well, and then stretched nude upon the grass.

Laerdis stood, and slipped out of her dress. "Better?" She shimmied slightly, in a very appealing way. 

"Oh. Yes, much. Mm, you're delicious. Come on, get down here. I'd rather touch than look..."

"You're feisty today." Laerdis laid beside Siliel and nuzzled against her neck. "Mm, I want to just..."

Siliel shut her up with a rather passionate kiss, and then nibbled her neck. She wanted to get her hands on the redhead's body, and pushed Laerdis gently onto her back. "You can just whatever in a bit." She straddled her, and ran her hands up Laerdis' stomach. "I love your body so."

Laerdis wiggled under the slight elf's weight. "Mm, I love what you do to it when you're in this mood." Laerdis cupped her breasts, rather more ample than most elf-maidens, and squished them together, then released them. She ran a finger across one of her nipples, shivering. "I am sensitive today... You'll enjoy that." 

Siliel needed little urging. "I already do." She briefly cupped soft, sensitive flesh in her hands, and then traced her finger across a pale pink nipple. "I love your tits," she said, rather crass, but Laerdis didn't mind. "They're so... Grrrr. They're delicious."

Laerdis breathed sharply as Siliel traced a finger along the other nipple. They were sensitive usually, today more so, having endured a days worth of silky, textured fabric sliding maddeningly across them. "Play with them. I know you like that," Laerdis breathed.

"You like it too," Siliel purred. She stroked her lover's nipples gently, with her fingertips. "Damn. I've barely touched you." Laerdis was squirming around. "Oh, you'll get used to it. I'm going to have fun with this, if you're already so sensitive here..." She took one nipple between her fingers, and gently tugged at it. Enjoying the soft moans, she took the other in the same way, gently tugging at both. "I want to make sure they are nice and... Mm. Swollen. And nice and pink..."

Laerdis moaned. They would be swollen and erect in no time, with the way Siliel was teasing them. The pleasurable, maddening motion ceased, and Laerdis whined, "Noooo, it felt so good." 

"Oh, I'll..." Siliel took a few seconds to grind herself against Laerdis, rocking back and forth slowly. Then, she rolled Laerdis' hardening nipples between her fingers, firmly, enjoying the reaction she got. "Oh, that's good. Nice and stiff..."

Laerdis ran a hand over her own breast, the peaks of which were now yet more sensitive, and swollen with arousal. She had always responded such. Her delicate, pale pink nipples became, when stimulated, quite nearly obscene; they grew long and thickly engorged, pale pink shifting to a lurid rose. It was a lewd, unsubtle, almost animalistic look. They were meant, very obviously, for suckling; for providing nourishment.

Siliel groaned and squeezed tightly on Laerdis' hardened nipples. "I love it when they're like thisssss. Obscene... Nnh, I could..." She squeezed and pulled gently one nipple, then the other. "It's like I'm milking you, they're so swollen."

Laerdis groaned at this absolutely obscene statement. "Nnhh. That's hot..."

Siliel purred. She would love to do this obscene bit of roleplaying. "You're filthy. But look at them... They're begging to be milked." She squeezed the hard, swollen nubs. "Laerdisssss... Will you like that?" She already knew the answer.

Laerdis thrashed a bit. "Yesss. They're made for it... Oh, it's so filthy, Siliel, do it."

Siliel motioned to Laerdis to get on all fours, and admired her heavy breasts hanging down. And then with her lover's engorged nipples in her fingers, toying with them, she slapped Laerdis' ass for good measure. She'd milked plenty of animals, but none such as the beautiful elf maiden before her. She skillfully replicated this familiar motion, squeezing and pulling from breast to tip, as Laerdis moaned and shivered. 

"Get on your back again." Siliel whispered.

Laerdis was only on her back for a moment before Siliel had one of her now incredibly stimulated, hard, sensitive, aching nipples hungrily in her mouth, suckling as though she were starving. "Mmh," Siliel moaned, switching to the other breast. "So good."

Laerdis felt an aching, gnawing feeling. "Siliellllll... I need... I need youuuu." 

Siliel looked up but didn't take her lover's nipple from her mouth. "I need it." Laerdis whined. Siliel continued suckling at her breast, lapping at the nipple between her lips, then switched to the other again. She sucked hungrily, with little care for being gentle.

"Mmm. Fine." Siliel slipped her hand between Laerdis' legs. She was unbelievably slick. "Nnnhhhh you're wet. You're almost there already, aren't you."

"Yeeesssss. Finish it..." Laerdis spread her legs a bit. Siliel stroked her lover's slit, wet with arousal, finding her clitoris easily. She stroked it, then rubbed with more force, as Laerdis moaned. She used her thumb to expose the hardened bit of flesh, and stroked her fingers, slick with Laerdis' arousal, across the exposed tip, in an insistent, maddening rhythm.

Siliel's stimulation of her lover's very aroused clit was proving very effective. With that, she took Laerdis' clit into her mouth, sucking at it as she had suckled her nipples. She concentrated on that hard, sensitive bit while her other hand was free to slip between her own legs; she was just as hot and bothered as Laerdis. She felt her lover's hips moving to match the rhythm of her tongue against her swollen clitoris, and felt her own hand begin to drip with the juices of her own arousal.

Laerdis was close already, and Siliel's skilled stimulation shot pleasure intensely through her. She bucked her hips, and Siliel responded by taking the small, shrouded bit of flesh gently in her teeth and lapping at it with her tongue. Laerdis felt release overcome her, and Siliel was soon to follow under her own hand. They lay together a while, recovering.

After her tremors of pleasure had calmed, Laerdis saw that her lovely companion had dozed. She slipped behind her, and pressed her body close. "Wake up," she said. "I want you."

Siliel was awake at that. "Ohhhh. Take what you want..." She laid back, inviting Laerdis to have her way. She did, and with little ceremony Laerdis had two fingers buried inside Siliel, who moaned. She was dripping wet already, from the earlier antics. She slowly rocked her fingers in and out, stroking her lover inside. Siliel gasped, and arched her back, prompting Laerdis to cup one breast in her other hand, stroking a pert nipple.

"I think I'll fuck you really hard. Maybe just make you come for me, over and over..." Laerdis purred. "Do you want that?"

"Yesss." Siliel had been waiting. 

Laerdis began rocking her hand harder against Siliel's body, stroking along the inside of her, grinding against her clitoris. She added another finger, and then another. Four! With barely any resistance! "You love it, don't you?" Laerdis purred, maintaining a slow, stroking rhythm. She dropped her other hand between Siliel's legs as well, stroking a finger along her clitoris, feeling it harden, and her lover shudder in pleasure. "Mhh, yes, that's good..." She thought a moment. "I'm nowhere near done with you, but I think I want to feel you come for me." 

She expertly stroked her fingers along Siliel's clitoris, and her fingers within. Siliel groaned and felt her body twitch as release washed over her, but Laerdis kept her still.

"I am not done with you. I think you need me wrist deep in you..." She shivered at the impending fisting she was about to give.

"Yes... Fill me."

Not ceasing the deep, penetrating rhythm she had built with her four fingers, she added her thumb and continued rocking in and out; her lover was dripping wet with arousal and with wetness from her very recent orgasm. Then, pushing deeper, and finally all the way, her hand buried deep within her lover. Now, she could give Siliel a hard, deep, relentless fucking.

She loved this, thrusting deep into Siliel's very wet, very accommodating body, over and over. Siliel felt filled beyond capacity, but could not stop her body spasming around her lover's hand as she reached that peak of release over and over, thrusting her hips to meet Laerdis' thrusts.

"Valar, you love this... Over and over. You harlot." Laerdis purred to her lover as she fucked her. She knew her lover was close to release, and brought her to a final, intense release, rubbing a slick finger against Siliel's over-sensitive clitoris while she thrust her fist deep a last time. Her hands were both drenched in Siliel's juices, and she felt herself aching.

Exhausted, Siliel rolled onto her back, and Laerdis laid next to her. "One more," Siliel whispered, her hand between her lover's legs. Stroking insistently against Laerdis' still-swollen clit, rolling it between her fingers, she knew Laerdis was close, and with a bit more stroking, Laerdis cried out, shuddering. She wrapped herself around Siliel's body.

"Oh, it is the best afternoon..." Siliel murmured.

"I know." Laerdis nuzzled her.

They spent a while laying nude in the grass, exchanging tender kisses, before they fell asleep.


End file.
